


Hold steady

by Signe_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes the team ice skating. </p><p>For 25 days of fic for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold steady

Tony had been the one to suggest Ice Skating. It hadn't occurred to him when he'd suggested it that he might not be any good at it. Sure, he'd never skated before, but he was Tony Stark. He was good at things. Being good at things was what he did! 

Needless to say, he wasn't good at this. He'd thought somehow that the balance he had in the suit would translate over but it didn't seem to. It might be something to do with how he'd never tired anything like this before but he stepped on to the ice and instead of skating off gracefully like, well, everyone else, he found himself on his ass. 

It wouldn't be so embarrassing it he wasn't the only one. Clint and Natasha, alright, he'd expected them to be good at this. He kind of got Steve being good at this too, he was a super-soldier after all. But Bruce and Thor? The fact they were good at this just wasn't fair. As it turned out, Bruce LIKED skating. He'd been before. Often enough to be able to do a few tricks, even. Tony would find that a lot more amusing if he could get away from the side without falling over. Thor had never skated before, at least, but but he seemed to go at it full force and somehow that was fine. 

Tony had briefly tried that approach and landed on his ass, again. 

So, here he was, on the outing he'd planned, alone and clinging to a wall. Not that he wasn't used to being like this but normally alcohol was involved when he was in a state where he couldn't even stand up. He eyed the entrance to the rink longingly. If he just pulled himself around there he could get off the ice and...he wasn't sure what, exactly. Watch the others. Anything had to be better than the falling. 

He glanced around to make sure nobody was photographing him (he knew someone had a photo of the fall, that would probably be in the next round of gossip columns) and started to drag himself along, doing his best to keep his legs straight, though that was harder then it seemed and, well, he didn't end up on his ass at least. As he was straightening Steve glided over, sliding up next to him. 

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, gliding to a stop like the damn god of skating. 

"Peachy," Tony snapped, gripping the railing. "I'm thinking, actually, skating was a stupid idea. I just need to get out..." 

"You know," Steve said. "It's kind of weird seeing something you're not good at." 

"Yeah, doesn't happen often," Tony agreed, adjusting his stance slightly. If Steve would just go he could try the dragging thing instead." 

"You know, I think your problem is you're too tense," Steve said, skating around Tony a little. "Your legs are locked, you need to relax more." 

"Yeah, well, I was relaxed when I started and that didn't go too well," Tony snapped. "Just leave me alone and I'll get out of here." 

"I'm not leaving you clinging to the side," Steve said, reaching out to lay a hand on Tony's arm. "Come on, I'll tow you to the exit." 

"Nah, I'm good," Tony replied, eying the open ice. He might not have as many good qualities as some but nobody could say he didn't learn from his mistakes. The open ice was dangerous, he'd stay at the side. 

"I won't let you fall," Steve insisted. "I promise. I'll just pull you across the ice and we can get a coffee or something." 

"You don't have to sit out with me," Tony insists. Steve just smiles and he knows he's lost. He'd developed a worrying tendency to go along with anything that'll win him a smile from Steve. He isn't sure where it's come from but he knows where it's going and knows it's better to stop it now thought he doesn't think he can. 

"Come on," Steve encourages, and Tony tentatively lets go of the side with one hand. Steve takes it and, after a second, Tony offers him the other hand, too. He has a moment of panic stood on the ice holding Steve's hands instead of the wall. Steve's warm though and he looks so encouraged and, well, if he's going to trust himself to any other human then Captain America surely has to be the safest person on the planet. He'd never knowingly hurt Tony, probably do everything he could to make sure Tony didn't get hurt even when Tony was doing the hurting to himself. 

He isn't sure he's talking about ice skating any more. 

Steve tugs him and he doesn't have any choice but to go. True to his word, Steve is careful. He takes them slowly, steady, stopping every time Tony nearly loses his balance (something that happens worryingly often) and righting them. Tony still breaths a sigh when they reach the exit, moving of and unlacing boots. He could cry for joy when his feet are back on firm ground again. 

"See, not so bad," Steve jokes, standing next to him, and Tony doesn't dignify it with a response. The others are still gliding around the rink. Natasha and Clint seem to be involved in some weird game trying to trip each other up. Thor has a group of kids trying to clothesline him which is kind of amusing and Bruce is off in his own little world. 

"I mean it, you know," Tony said with a shrug. "You can go back out. You don't have to stay with me." 

"It's not about what I have to do, it's about what I want to do," Steve said, reaching out to lay a hand on Tony's shoulder. "It's not so much fun to skate alone and the team are great but I'd rather be with you." 

"Thanks," Tony says, and he'd by lying if he tried to make out if didn't mean something. He stood slowly, stretching. "Come on, lets go find a coffee then." 

"Sure," Steve said, scooping down to pick up his skates. They returned them together and headed out on the street. They've gone a few steps when Tony felt a tugging at his hand. He looked down to see Steve's fingers sneaking in to his palm. 

"I'm sorry," Steve said instantly, pulling away like he'd been burned. Tony just laughed and chased his hand, pulling it back. 

"Nah, this is good," Tony said, clutching Steve's hand firmly. Steve gave him one of those smiles, the good ones, and Tony tried not to let it freak him out. He knew this was going to change things. Knew there were going to be long talks and gossip and obstacles. He also knew, though, that Steve Rodgers could be trusted to keep him steady and to not let him fall.


End file.
